


Valhalla

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, The Heist DLC, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Felicia has a few loose ends to take care of in the city. Peter has a mystery to solve.





	Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to be spoiled for the ending of The Heist DLC for Spider-man game, don't read this, y'all. If the ending made you as mad as it made me, do!

Her little spider walked into the diner in her favorite of his tacky flannels, the one that only looked good when she wore it while he made her breakfast. She clicked her claws against the concrete railing, tsking under her breath. “You looked better when I dressed you,” she murmured to herself.

She watched him take a seat across from the reporter, who reached across the table to take his hand. She looked like she was trying to console him and doing a terrible job of it. So stiff. So flat. Like a little mouse just waiting to be plucked up and batted away. She never understood what he saw in the girl. This Peter was nothing like her spider. He looked uncomfortable in his own skin sitting across from the mouse. When they’d been together, they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Peter always sat next to her when they ate together, Peter’s arm around the back of her chair and her hand on his thigh. Nothing like this. Nothing this boring. She smiled to herself, remembering the time she’d gotten him so riled up, he’d fingered her while they waited for a pizza in Hell’s Kitchen.

“Better times, lover” she said. She set the cat on the ledge next to her, propped the note up next to it, and clicked the button to turn on the sensor. She let herself watch him with his girl for another few minutes before slipping away into the night.

 

-

 

Her motorcycle purred underneath her as she sped north. Coming home after a long evening was quickly becoming her favorite part of the day, and this night in particular felt special. The air buzzed with anticipation, hovering with the unknown. She tapped a claw on the button to open the wrought iron gates as she approached her home and sped through them. They closed behind her silently as she rode up to the front of the house. She parked the motorcycle in front of the grand stairs leading up to the front door and pulled her helmet off, shaking out her long white blonde hair as she admired the grand estate she’d built. The chandelier lit up the front hall, the crystals sparkling through the large picture window above the front door and leaving tiny diamonds of light on the front steps.

Felicia ascended, pulling her gloves off as she did. The front door opened before she reached it and Misty stepped out, glancing back into the house as she did. The metal of her arm glittered under the light of the chandelier.

“You’re late,” she said, looking back at Felicia.

“How was he?” she asked in response as she stepped passed Misty into the house.

“He asked for you, but I got him to go down about an hour ago.” Misty followed her, closing the door behind her. “Where’d you go, anyway? I better not have been up here while you ripped off some fuck boys on Long Island.”

Felicia paused on her way up the front stairs to turn to look back at Misty with a mischievous smile. “Just went to see an old friend.”

Misty’s face darkened. “You promised you’d keep quiet. No old friends. No old contacts. You think Hammerhead’s going to stop with you if he finds out you’re not dead?” She gave the top of the stairs a significant look, crossing her arms over her chest.

Felicia shrugged one shoulder, tapping her fingers along the banister. “I was careful, don’t worry. Only one person will know I was even in the city, and I can promise you he won’t tell a soul.”

Misty’s face only got darker as understanding lit her eyes. “You dangle that boy on a string any longer, and he’s gonna snap. I respect your choices on this, Felicia, but I don’t like you playing with him like that. Not with the little man to think about.”

Felicia turned away and walked up the rest of the stairs. The last thing she was interested in listening to was Misty’s opinion of her relationship with Peter. She dropped her gloves on a sideboard as she walked down the hall. She paused to pull off her boots and dropped them next to the door to her favorite room in the house.

“Mommy?” whispered the voice of her kitten. She should have known he’d be awake for her. He always was. She opened his door a little wider and slipped in through the crack, leaving it open to let the light in so she could see. Her son sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes hard with one hand as he pushed away his blanket with the other. His messy blonde hair stood up in ten different directions, the static from his pillow making it worse than usual.

“Hi, baby,” she whispered back to him, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Did you have fun with Aunt Misty tonight?”

“I walked the whole banister by myself, and Aunt Misty almost fainted,” he told her with a little giggle.

Felicia kissed his forehead, a picture of his little feet balanced on the polished wood making her smile. “You shouldn’t scare her like that. She forgets sometimes that you can stick to things, baby. You know that.”

“Her face is funny when she sees me,” he said, giggling again. He climbed up into her lap, bringing his favorite stuffed Spider-Man toy with him.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his hair, stroking the soft chenille of the toy. “She does make funny faces, doesn’t she?” she asked in a hushed whisper.

“Did you go and see Daddy today?” Walter asked, looking up at her with his big brown eyes. He looked so much like Peter that it made her heart ache.

She sat up straighter, arching back from him a little to see his face better. “What makes you think I went to see Daddy today?”

“You took one of the tiny kitties. You only have those when you go to see Daddy.”

She thought she’d hidden the cat from her son, but he was proving far too clever for his age. He was already showing himself to be just as smart as his father. While she was pleased to see bits of Peter in him, she knew she’d have to watch what she said and did much more carefully around him from now on. He was going to have questions soon, and she had no idea how she would go about answering them.

“I did go see Daddy today. We had unfinished business I needed to take care of.”

“Will I ever get to meet him?”

Felicia kissed her son’s head and held him close, tears threatening as she remembered the scene in the diner. “I don’t know, kitten. Maybe one day. For now, it’s well passed your bedtime. Let’s get you tucked in again. You’ve got lessons with Gretchen in the morning.”

Walter raised up on his knees to kiss her lips before allowing her to lay him back down and tuck him in under the covers. She tucked Spidey in, too, and gave Walter one more kiss. “Kiss Daddy, too,” Walter insisted, holding up the toy.

Felicia hesitated before placing a kiss on the stuffed likeness of her former lover. “Good night, baby,” she whispered, kissing Walter again.

Walter closed his eyes with a heavy yawn and hugged the stuffed toy close. “Good night, Mommy. I love you.”

“I love you, too, kitten, more than you could know.”

When she slipped back out of the room, Misty was waiting for her with her no nonsense stance. Felicia looked to the ceiling for patience. “I couldn’t let him go on thinking I was dead, Misty. I love him. And no matter what that milk toast reporter has him convinced of, he loves me, too. He’d never let it go if he thought I died because he couldn’t save me.”

Misty did not appear to like the answer, but Felicia hadn’t expected her to. “Shit or get off the pot, girl. Either he knows he has a kid or he doesn’t, but dangling the kid in front of him, and then lying about him existing isn’t a good way to earn his trust back.”

“I don’t want Peter back because he wants to be a father. I want him here because he loves me and wants to be with me, regardless of our differences. If I can’t have that, then I don’t need the rest. Let him be happy with Watson, if that’s what he thinks he is. Walter is enough for me.”

Misty just raised an eyebrow at her. Felicia walked passed her and back down the stairs without another word. If she had to deal with the judgement of friends, she was going to need a martini.

 

-

 

When Peter left the diner with MJ, a sensor on his phone started beeping. A familiar sensor. He frowned down at the phone and unlocked it to find a meter pointing him to the building across the street. MJ frowned at him, pausing in her walk to stay with him. “What is it?”

“Nothing. Uh, you go ahead. I think I have some… business to attend to.” He gave her a significant look and she nodded, though she didn’t look happy about it.

She kissed his lips and patted his arm. “Go do what you have to. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that she walked away, and Peter disappeared down an alley to slip into his suit, guilt mixed with adrenaline swarming in his stomach.

He webbed to the ledge of the building across from the diner and his heart started hammering. A tiny, familiar cat sat on the ledge, a folded card placed next to it. Peter picked the note up, his heart beating in his throat. His fingers were trembling as he unfolded the card and read.

_Meet you in Valhalla, lover._

Peter read and re-read the note, but it made no more sense to him the tenth time than it had the first. She’d always teased him about having a crush on Thor, but she didn’t believe in an afterlife, and even if she did, did that mean—had she known that she was going to die? But then how had the cat appeared here, and why didn’t his phone detect it before he walked into the diner earlier?

He bit the inside of his cheek, rubbing the paper between his fingers. “Valhalla?” he muttered. “What are you trying to tell me, Felicia?”

He looked down the street, hoping for answers, but none came.

“Hey Spidey, do a flip for us?” a man called from the street. Peter turned and looked down to find a couple standing on the sidewalk, holding their phones up to film him. They grinned at him over the tops of their cameras.

“Sorry guys, not tonight. I’ve got bad guys to chase,” he called down to them as he shot a web at a nearby building and swung away.

 

-

 

Peter’s phone went off just as he was pulling his mask on, and the ringing surprised him so much he jumped to the nearest building wall and clung for a few seconds before coming to his senses and answering. “Hello?” he asked, hopping back down to the rooftop to shake out his nerves. After finding the note from Felicia, he’d gotten jumpier for some reason, his nerves on edge. He was missing something, but he couldn’t place what.

“Hey, so I’ve been doing some digging into Felicia’s finances from that drive you found in her penthouse—” MJ started, but Peter cut her off.

“I thought you were going to leave that alone. Did you break into my apartment?” he asked, snapping a little more than he should. He instantly felt guilty for being so rude.

“I have a key,” MJ reminded him, moving on without appearing to notice his tone. “I just wanted to check and see if there were any loose ends the cops might want to know about. Did you know she had a house built up in Westchester County?”

“I didn’t, but that doesn’t surprise me.” Peter ran across the roof and launched himself off the edge, shooting a web out as he fell and swinging away. He needed to get some of his pent-up adrenaline out before he took it out on MJ again.

“Yeah, some place called Valhalla.”

Peter’s grip faltered and he went plummeting fifty feet before he came back to his senses and caught himself with another web. He swung himself around the building high enough to let go and drop onto a ledge to catch his breath, his heart hammering in his chest. “Did you say Valhalla?”he asked, breathless.

“Yeah, she’s got this giant mansion on one of the lakes up there. It looks ridiculous, to be honest. I don’t really see the point. There’s no way she spent much time up there. It looks like it’s going to Misty Knight now. I didn’t even know they were friends.”

Peter heard her, but it was far away and muffled. His brain was elsewhere, stuck on the note he’d found three days ago. _Meet you in Valhalla, lover._ “MJ, I gotta go. Call you later?” he asked, launching off the building and making his way back towards the rooftop he’d left his clothes on.

“Uh, yeah, is everything okay?” she asked, sounding concerned at his abrupt shift in tone this time.

“Yeah, yeah, just have something to check on.” He hung up without elaborating and dropped down onto the roof. He had work to do, and he couldn’t do it as Spider-Man. He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and pulled up an old contact he hadn’t spoken to in a couple years.

It rang three times before clicking on. “This is Misty Knight. How may I help you?”

“Hey Misty, I think we need to talk.”


End file.
